Silent One
by Sapphire225
Summary: Armada. A girl is discovered by the decepticons and must cope with her new surroundings and her new life. Not a Mary Sue or Romance fic Rated T to be safe


Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeres Sapphire225!

Starscream: Oh Great…

Sapph: Hey! As my favorite character, you should be proud of me!

Starscream: I'm only proud of you when you don't make me look like an idiot.

Sapp: I won't.

Starscream: Well, suit yourself. Now get on with your dumb story!

Sapph: Pushy aren't you?

Disclaimer: I only own Venus. All the other characters belong to Hasbro.

-----

Looking outside at the ebony sky through the violet rimmed window of her small dorm like room, she sat down on the small cushion chair next to her bed, resting her arms on the wooded desk next to her bed. As the lamp directly shown in her narrow left eye, it gave her honey brown eye a slight reddish glow in them. But she didn't notice since she had been lost in thought.

She wore a dark grey sleeveless denim jacket over her white midriff with a pair of darker grey jeans. With long wavy and slightly curly dark brown, three side bangs covered her right eye, making it completely invisible to anyone else. She had three piercings on her left ear, two pearl earrings on the rim with a large silver hoop on the lobe, and four piercings on her right, with two pearl earrings, one small diamond one and another large silver one on the lobe matching her left one. On her left arm, she wore a black watch and on her right, five black bangles. She was mixed with Spanish and Latina, with tan skin, giving her a dark brown complexion.

However, she was pretty short. Even with the pretty impressive body she spouted, her height was her largest disadvantage. Standing to 4"11 did have its advantages in some cases, but getting men wasn't any of them, since surprisingly, the clothes she wore wasn't for attraction, but for expressing herself without words.

She didn't like to tell herself, but she was quite a hypocrite. She wasn't actually popular, since she did have a streak of pushing boys off, but was well known. She also pushed herself to not show that she hid much pain from her past, since all her friends thought she had the life one would love. However, they weren't.

_Illegitimacy _

She never did have a chance to know her father. When she was three years old, her drinking mother had placed her into an orphanage, since she didn't have enough money to support them both. After five years, she was finally adopted and thought she would be able to have a true life again.

That was, until, her foster parents had another child. She never considered her a sister, since her non-biological parents had spend less time with her and more time with their real child. As time passed, her mother no longer considered her elder daughter apart of the family, but to a roommate. She could no longer call her "mom" or "mother," only Mrs. Park.

When she had reached age 15, Mrs. Park kicked her out of her home to have her live with her sister, since she was thought to be "extra bills." Her sister did take better care of Venus than her former parents, but the constant smoking did pose a problem. And various dates were quite annoying. It was until she was found with cocaine in the back of her car by the police had stopped the agitation, replacing it with stress when she was arrested.

She had moved back in with her first family, only to receive barely any notice and here she was, hiding her pain behind her optimistic face.

Venus drew her gaze away from the window and back onto her incomplete homework paper. She only had a few numbers left to answer, even though it didn't matter since she knew she was going to pass. She wasn't a genius, but knew many of them in her High School who would be glad to share their answers with her.

Placing her paper into her messy binder, she grabbed her backpack and pushed her school utensils into it.

She stood up and left her room, heading downstairs into the kitchen to grab something to eat. It was already past midnight, so she knew she had to go straight to sleep as soon as she was done.

She grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs and stepped down from the stool she used to reach it from the top of the refrigerator. Before she could reach the table, however, she heard a faint sound from afar. It sounded like a small boom, but was soon accompanied by other sounds.

Placing the box onto the end table next to her bed, she walked to the screen door of the living room. Pulling the shades, she looked at the wooded area. Lights were emitting from the tree tops, soon dying down before another came.

Growing curious, she pulled the lock up, and pulled the door back. She knew her "guardians" were asleep, along with their kid, so she didn't need to worry about them finding her out.

She closed the door quietly and walked down the patio before going into a small jog towards the forest. She wasn't athletic, but was fit enough to go a good speed. Stopping at a tall tree, she rested to catch her breath. But that moment was short lived, as a small quake cause her to rivet back and forth. She hugged the tree, but quickly let go of it, since it wasn't actually the most comfortable thing in the world.

"_Surrender Optimus Prime!" _

The deep voice commanded. Venus blinked. "What was that?"

She ran towards the source of the sounds. After about two minutes, she stopped. Not because she was tired, but because she was awestruck. About a one or two hundred meters ahead of her were giant robots. Through her left eye, she watched as the largest one had another large one, slightly smaller but still huge, pinned to the ground. A helicopter seemed to be watching from above, but instead, shoot at a yellow car. A tank and jet were currently trying to get a large orange robot and a red, white and blue robot.

Hiding behind a tree, she watched from a distance as they fought. It was…unusual, yet interesting. She was a bit frightened, but thought she was a good distance away from them. That was until, the car and helicopter decided to head her way.

Slightly panicking, she took cover in the bushes next to the tree, gaining a few scratches from it, but not enough to cause her to yell out in pain. She looked through an open space to see them passing the trees that marked the way.

"Give it up, Autobot! You know you don't have a lot of space to move!" The helicopter laughed, his insane cackle echoed throughout the night sky.

"Not a chance!" The car yelled before speeding up. He passed her in the bushes, causing it to waver a little and causing me to come into view. It only lasted a second though, giving her no notice.

Well, to the car that is.

The helicopter stopped in midair. "Huh!? What was that!?"

The helicopter began to lower itself, dangerous close, causing many of the tree tops and bushes to waver. The car was far ahead, not noticing the chase for it was over. The wind from the propellers quickly blew away the tan skinned girl's cover, making her fully visible to whoever was in the helicopter.

"Well, what do you know? A cute little human for me to keep! Come here little squishy!"

The helicopter hovered only meters from the frightened girl, causing her to quickly get out of her useless hiding spot and run. However, the cackle from the helicopter caused her to almost trip, slowing her pace.

"How cute! She actually thinks she can get away."

From the statement, she decided to try to run as fast as she could, since it seemed the helicopter was after her. She ran for her miserable life, dodging the trees and its twigs which got in her way. However, the helicopter's rotors told her that he was nearing her with every step she made.

She panted as she ran, hearing the cackle of the insane pilot of the helicopter resonate through the sky before watching it overhead. The helicopter was now directly above her head, and passed her by a couple feet. She lowered her head and tried to run faster, her legs feeling as if weight had been added to them.

"TRANSFORM!"

Before she could take a step further, a two large metallic legs and feet blocked her path, causing her to skid to a stop. She looked up in pure terror as a large robot now stared down at her with green optics, a large grin on his orange face.

"Hehehe…Aren't you energetic? You and I will have loads of fun squishy together in the base!"

Stooping down a bit, he reached for the poor girl. She was about to run in the opposite direction, but he was to fast for her, and wrapped her with his cold steel fingers. She tried to pry herself out of his grip, but it seemed futile since all he did was chuckle.

He pulled his other arm to across his chest. "Megatron sir, I found a human. Can we keep her?"

The same deep voice answered in his comlink. _"Cyclonus you…Very well. Take her to the base. _

With a small cheer, he answered his commander. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Before anything else could happen, the two warped out.

-----

Sapph: Well, that sucked.

SS: I know.

Sapph: Don't worry, I'll make the other chapter better and edit this one when I get the chance. Anyway, please review. And, I'll add another chapter to Screamerella if I get to 25 reviews.


End file.
